Power Rangers In College
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: They have fought aliens trying to invade their planet, they have travelled the universe. Now, they are facing a new and dangerous adventure: College.
1. Ashley

_Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine._

_Summary: They have fought aliens trying to invade their planet, they have travelled the universe. Now, they are facing a new and dangerous adventure: College._

**Power Rangers In… College**

**Ashley**

"Now everyone has their own style and you have to try and catch as many of those styles into the clothes you are designing so you're sales will be up. Now this is not easy but it can be done. I'll show you how…"

Tap, tap, tap.

"By looking into fashion magazines you are taking the first step. You have to decide if you follow in that style while putting in something of your own, or if you do something so totally, shockingly different that everyone forgets about everything but your design."

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Then you have to decide what type of cloth you'll be designing, men, women, children, toddlers, babies, dresses, pants, skirts, tops, shirts, jackets…"

Tap, tap.

"Will you stop it." A girl behind her hissed.

"Sorry." Ashley offered.

She stilled her pen from tapping against the desk and stared at the clock. Ten more minutes of class left.

"When you have figured that out, you can get to the drawing board and the real challenge starts. Putting on paper what you've got in your mind."

Tap, tap, tap.

"This is something that rarely works and so you'll have to be flexible about your design, but strict so it won't turn out to be like something already done."

Tap, taptap, tap.

"That's annoying too." The girl behind her hissed again.

Five more minutes, she concluded, glancing at the clock. Reluctantly she stilled her foot from tapping the leg of her desk and stared at the teacher.

"Finally you have to find yourself a model to shows off your design, fitting it perfectly and making it look fabulous."

Tap, tap, tap.

"Stop it!" The girl behind her hissed yet another time and Ashley stopped tapping the desk with her fingers.

Her mind wondering to her very own model, she bit her lip to keep from giggling. Only yesterday she had visited the mall for some new clothes for Andros, knowing he would never try them on in the store, but in the privacy of her room… The clothes hadn't stayed on long, but Andros did manage to agree to be seen in them outside of her room.

She had known he liked them, even though he pretended not to. She had been more then happy to play his little game along. They both got something out of it, besides Andros's new clothes.

She shifted a little in her chair when she felt the familiar tremor in her stomach whenever she thought of Andros that way. Maybe she could get herself some new clothes today, or some underwear… Pale yellow laced panties would do.

Her mind was pulled back into reality when the bell rang, announcing the end of the class. Quickly she stuffed her books in her back and fled out of the classroom. She practically ran to the courtyard to meet up with the others. Hoping Andros had already arrived.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Next visit is to Andros. Got any suggestions for a class he could be in? Review!


	2. Andros

_Summary: They have fought aliens trying to invade their planet, they have travelled the universe. Now, they are facing a new and dangerous adventure: College._

_**Phantom Rogue**: And Andros modelling clothes for her. ;) Classes are definitely best for daydreaming, it's in class the whole Zodiac madness started!_

_**Star Fata**: Well, I went with Physics. He needed to be able do let his thoughts wonder._

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: It would suit him, but the problem is… he'd be paying attention and that's something he definitely doesn't need to do for my fic. ;)_

_**Jenny**: All hail the mighty Jenny. Well, I explained to you I quickly wrote Ashley's down and put it on the internet so I had to finish the whole deal. But now you've got the whole deal in your mailbox, so we buds again? PLEASE! I won't try to get anything about my present out of you… except… are you writing? AND WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MINE FOR YOU! YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME!_

_**Jessica01**:laughs: That would be torture for him._

_**C.C.C.**: Well, he's studying something science like… And you were right to send a second review… never saw the first._

_**Rogueangel199**: Science related. ;) Enjoy._

**Power Rangers In… College**

**Andros**

"The first law of Isaac Newton - and I'm not talking gravity. Though, can someone tell me how he invented gravity?"

He suddenly found himself in a sea of raised hands.

"You there, in the back."

The direction of that finger seemed strangely directed towards himself.

"Yes, you, tell me, how did Newton invent gravity?"

"Um… gravity wasn't invented, it had always been there. He just… um… realised it existed?" Andros mumbled self-consciously.

"Well… uh… yes, you're right. You there, in the middle: How did Newton _realise_ there was gravity."

"Story goes an apple fell on his head, sir." The boy replied in a pert, almost cheerful, voice.

"That's the story yes, but personally I think it was a pear, though I have heard stories about it having been an orange." The teacher explained, his voice trailing off into a thoughtful muse.

"I heard it was a pineapple!" A blonde girl piped up, sounding all too much like her **IQ** was the weight of a pineapple – and no heavyweight champion pineapple neither.

Andros rolled his eyes. How could people be so stupid? He eyed the girl for a moment and noticed she looked familiar. Running her face through his mind for a moment her realised she used to be on Ashley's cheerleading squad. A smile appeared on his face when his mind brought up Ashley's face.

He ignored the apple-discussion around him when his mind decided to remember the feel of Ashley's lips against his neck. He closed his eyes, savouring the sensation.

"You're all wrong, it was a coconut!" The boy next to him put in.

"Sir, weren't we supposed to be talking about Newton's first law and not the law of gravity?" A girl sighed exasperatedly.

"Newton's first law?"

"Yes, the law of cause and effect?"

"Oh… OH! Yes, you're right. Okay, cause and effect…"

Andros knew about that. Cause: Ashley made him model the clothes she bought for him. Effect: he ended up in Ashley's bed… with Ashley.

"Every action has a reaction…"

Action: Ashley nibbling the sensitive spot on his neck. Reaction: his mind shutting off and him entering, what Ashley affectionately called, caveman mode.

"Now this law tells us that…"

The bell interrupted, announcing the end of class. With a grin Andros packed his stuff and left the room. As he walked to the courtyard he wondered what he'd be having for lunch: food… or Ashley.

A/N: Here's another one. Next will be Cassie. Review! Oh and Jenny, thank you SO much for making this chapter even more funny!


	3. Cassie

_Summary: They have fought aliens trying to invade their planet, they have travelled the universe. Now, they are facing a new and dangerous adventure: College._

_**Phantom Rogue**: They were definitely having fun. And Jenny definitely rules! Can't we just all take that Physics class? The teacher seems to think there was no gravity until Newton got that whatever on his head. ;)_

_**Arwennicole**: That's really okay, Meant To Be is WAY more important than reviews. ;)_

_**Star Fata**: Glad you like it._

_**C.C.C.**: Yeah, well when I made the teacher comment about gravity… I just storta got distracted by it and it was a perfect reason to make Andros's thoughts wander and then when his thoughts were already on Ashley… why not make everything said relate to Ashley in his mind too:P_

**Power Rangers In… College**

**Cassie**

"So if sine _u_ plus sine _v_ equals 2 times the sine of _u_ plus _v_ divided by two times the cosines of _u_ minus _v_ divided by two…"

Cassie watched her teacher write the formula on the blackboard with a blank expression. A fleeting thought wanted to know why she had chosen trigonometry again. She looked down at her paper on which she should have been making notes. TJ could probably explain it to her, she grinned when her pen touched the paper.

'_Bittersweet melody'_

It looked good, a tune popping into her head to match the words almost immediately.

'_Order if you may_

_Rumour says you'll be with me_

_Every single day''_

A soft sigh escaped her lips when the lyrics reminded her of their mysterious friend.

'_Daydreaming of you_

_Borderline case_

_Overpowered by an urge'_

Oh yeah, that seemed to describe the Phantom perfectly… it just missed… something. Letting the ink spill onto the page, she continued her lyrical musings.

'_Running off to danger_

_Enclosed by mystery_

_Delayed to be with me'_

She still hoped he'd come. She had to believe or she'd go insane.

'_Bugger, Omen, Rift, Evening, Drowning'_

The words sounded so well, fitting her perfectly.

"Miss Chan."

Her head shot up, looking at the teacher embarrassed. He was looking at her impatiently and she nearly shrank into her chair.

"_Why_ are you humming in my class instead of paying attention? You're marks aren't nearly well enough for you to be dreaming instead of paying attention." He mocked, half-smiling in satisfaction when a light titter filled the room.

"I… um…"

The bell rang, saving her from having to answer. She quickly grabbed her books and fled the room. Once at a safe distance she slowed her pace and looked down at the words she had written down. It would make a perfect song with the tune playing in her head. All it needed was a name.

Her eyes saw the small clue in her words and she smiled. Her words about Phantom held a silent message fitting her class perfectly. With a smiled she turned a corner and headed to the courtyard to meet up with her friends. A grin took her smile's place when she wondered if her friends would see the hidden message too.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Next up: Carlos. Review! Oh and if you don't find the message, It'll be explained in the last chapter.


	4. Carlos

_Summary: They have fought aliens trying to invade their planet, they have travelled the universe. Now, they are facing a new and dangerous adventure: College._

_I'll blame the lack of reviews on fanfiction acting up… Don't worry, I was having the same trouble._

_**Phantom Rogue**:winks: You can take every class with Andros in it… just be warned… most of them he and Ashley are all over each other._

_**Star Fata**: Thanks for PM-ing the review. You spotted that message alright. I hope you're right about others spotting it too._

**Power Rangers In… College**

**Carlos**

"What is real?"

"What kind of a question is that?" A girl piped up, her voice demanding and ditzy.

"Who knows - maybe you're not here so I don't have to answer." The teacher replied, leaning against her desk, looking and sounding for all her worth like a well-dressed mental asylum patient.

"But I am here so you have to." The girl replied, her voice tapering off into confusion.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe you're just a fragment of my imagination." The teacher answered, unfazed.

"Well, the others can see me and touch me, so therefore I'm real." The girl concluded smugly.

"Who says they aren't fragments of my imagination too?" she replied lightly before turning away, signalling that this conversation was over.

The girl had no answer to that and Carlos lightly shook his head, turning back to the paper before of him. Small soccer balls had been doodled all over it. The sun was shining brightly outside and he'd rather be out playing soccer with some friends than be cupped up in this smelly old classroom.

Philosophy really wasn't his thing, but his ex-girlfriend had talked him into it. She had dropped it the moment they had broken up and was now probably enjoying a free period. He silently cursed her, because he couldn't drop it too.

His only consolation was that his friends were sealed into smelly classrooms too, probably being annoyed by the stupidity of their fellow students. The answer to the question was so simple, it was almost touchable. He wished it were so he could beat the stupid girl down.

For a moment he wondered why his Karovan friends had been so stupid to sign up for college too, thought the answer came to him very easily. Karone wanted to learn how to be Karone and decided being surrounded by more people than just them may help. Zhane thought it was fun and for him, it actually might be too. He'd hit it off with everyone right away and the teachers seemed to love him. And Andros… the stripy-haired former ranger just wanted to be with Ashley as much as possible.

"Mister Valerte, since you seem so interested by staring off into nothingness. Would you mind telling us why you think **you** are real?" The teacher's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"I might not be real and my senses might be playing tricks on me when I hurt myself." Carlos replied.

"Very well, if that's what you think." The teacher sighed.

"_But_…" Carlos interrupted before she could point out someone else. "I think, and quoting a brilliant mind; therefore I am. Now you might all be fragments of my imagination and the world might not be at all what I see, but I still think, so I am real."

"Well, Mr. Valerte, I never thought you actually had the brains to solve that little puzzle, but you are right. You can never say others are or aren't real, but by thinking you can conclude you are. Congratulations." She said simply, a pleased smile creasing her face.

At that moment the bell rang and Carlos quickly got up, pushing the sheet of paper into his bag and taking out his soccer ball. There would be a whole hour for lunch and if he hurried to the courtyard, he might get some workout before being locked up in a classroom again.

A/N: And here's another one. Hope you liked it. Next up we'll visit TJ. Review!


	5. TJ

_Summary: They have fought aliens trying to invade their planet, they have travelled the universe. Now, they are facing a new and dangerous adventure: College._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Yeah… too smart. I thought you were going to rand about Math? Next review then… or you'll find death much sooner than you think…_

_**Arwennicole**: Yeah, you were right. You can't believe how happy I was to see that email. Glad you like the story. Just wait till you see Zhane in class. :D_

_**Slytherin-Angel44**: Zhane in College… never thought I'd see that. :P No need to wait any longer. Here's the next._

_**Star Fata**: Glad you enjoyed it. Have fun with this one._

_**Jessica01**: Sorry, everything's finished already._

_**Jenny**: Finally! Now you still have to tell Rosa what you thought of her birthday present… so she claims. Andros's was definitely funny… who ever thought Chocolate bars grew on trees?_

**Power Rangers In… College**

**TJ**

TJ hid a yawn, trying not to be seen. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up so late last night to see that movie. With a sigh he rested his head in one hand, supporting it. Economics class didn't help much either. It was so darn boring it made him want to go shuteye on a good day, bad days it was practically impossible to keep his eyes from slipping shut…

When he opened his eyes again he had left the classroom. Wind was blowing in his face and he felt a familiar weight in his hands. Looking down he smiled at the smooth, beautifully carved bat gripped lovingly in his hands, the lightweight wood carefully swaying back and forth with his hands… shaking himself from his reverie, the player pounded the bat against the dust-covered home plate at his feet.

He lifted the bat to his shoulder, slowly turning his face to watch the pitcher, ready for any ball thrown at him. The pitcher smirked and wound up, an evil glint in his eyes. Twisting his wrist, he ball flew towards him, snapping away from the pitcher like a rubber band.

And just like a rubber band, TJ recognized the curveball for what it was, and sent it soaring straight back – and then some, until it was soaring through the air like a small, white, round bird.

The stadium was quiet as a mouse as they watched his ball fly across the sky, and he took a moment to watch it go, higher and higher, over all the other players. He started a leisurely jog as the ball continued its way.

All his opponents started running after it, but it was too late, the ball went over the fence and was out of their reach. The stadium exploded with sounds, roaring in victory as he continued his jog from first base to second, second to third and then he was home free, even having the gall to hop, skip and jump part of the way, mocking the other team.

His opponents glared at him as he jogged by and stopped just before the home plate. He waved at the public before making a show of jumping onto the plate, scoring the victorious point.

He was taken onto the shoulders of his teammates and got a cup pressed into his hands. They had just become the state champions.

"Mr. Johnson."

Someone was shaking his shoulder.

"No autographs." He muttered.

"More like 'please sir, don't give me detention, I can explain'." The voice sternly corrected, making TJ snap out of his dream.

He was staring straight into the eyes of his teacher and praised his skin colour when he felt his cheeks burn.

"Class is over. May I suggest you sleep in your bed and pay attention in my class from now on?" he asked flatly, even though he knew it was no longer a request, but a demand.

"Yes, sir." TJ shot out of his chair and saluted, before grabbing his back and rushing to get out of the now empty classroom.

The others would have a laugh out of this one when he saw them at the courtyard.

A/N: Short one, hope you liked. Next is Karone. Stay tuned and review.


	6. Karone

_Summary: They have fought aliens trying to invade their planet, they have travelled the universe. Now, they are facing a new and dangerous adventure: College._

_**Phantom Rogue**: Very fun, I never managed it… a friend keeps poking my side when I start nodding off, it's really annoying._

_**Arwennicole**: Well… they'll actually… no wait… you'll just have to wait for that chapter to see. :D_

_**Star Fata**: Sleeping in class can be very productive… I think. Falling asleep during a test… yeah, that's bound to cause a laugh._

_**JDPhoenix**: Hey! Long time no seen your name. :D So happy you like my story and to actually think it relates to the real thing that well while I doubt our type off college is anything like yours. I'm happy now. You're definitely right about Andros, Ashley… and Carlos. TJ wasn't actually save the whole humiliation… his classmates noticed he was sleeping and just let him lie there. And yes, you will see the rangers meeting up at the end._

**Power Rangers In… College**

**Karone**

"Today, we'll discuss the witch burning in Salem. First off, what is a witch?"

"Someone with magical powers." The girl next to Karone piped.

"Er… Very well. That seems mostly correct. Now we all know witches are a myth but many women found death by…"

'Witches a myth? You got one sitting in your class getting extremely bored by your inaccurate babbling.' Karone thought grumpily, slinking down into her seat even more.

"Now the witch's magic is in her potions…"

'Like hell it is… I wonder how your toupee would look in purple.' She wondered maliciously, a hint of Astronema crawling into her thoughts.

"It is common knowledge that if witches were real, they'd be unbelievably ugly with long dirty fingernails, stringy hair and wart covered faces."

'Hah! Rita Repulsa maybe. Hmm… maybe a toad? Green, slimy and warty.'

"If witches were real, the people in Salem did right to burn them. Witches are nothing but trouble."

'How would you like to instantly combust?'

"Now a very common way to know if someone is a witch is to weigh her, other methods are giving her a broom and pushing her off a height _or_ throw her into the water and see if she floats…"

'That's called **swimming**… and the only times I fly are on Zhane's galaxy glider which can easily support us so I don't have to weigh less then a feather or a duck. Come to think of it, he would come rescue me if I were to be pushed from a height by some crazy Earthlings. Does that make him a witch?'

The bell rang and Karone got up with a sigh, happy to leave the class.

"Write me a paper on how to deal with a witch if you were a resident of Salem during the witch-burning years. They are due back Monday." The teacher yelled after them.

Karone shrugged, she could probably ask Cassie to do it for her if she made her trig for her. Come to think of it, she could probably bribe Andros to make Cassie's trig for her. Lost in thought she made her way to the courtyard. There she found she was the first to arrive and dropped down on the grass beneath 'their' tree.

Her mind pondered the possibilities of her magic as she waited for the others to show up.

A/N: Even shorter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Now next, well visit the most fun of all; ZHANE! Review!


	7. Zhane

_Summary: They have fought aliens trying to invade their planet, they have travelled the universe. Now, they are facing a new and dangerous adventure: College._

_**Phantome Rogue**: Zhane doesn't need magic to be a witch… And no… the teacher didn't combust… Karone doesn't need to be put in jail for murdering her teacher._

_**Arwennicole**: Here's more, no need to wait longer._

_**Star Fata**: Yeah, especially when they fail us._

_**Slyterin-angel44**: Well, here's Zhane._

_**Dana Mitchell-Carter Grayson**: HEY! Elaine! Here's Zhane._

_**Jessica01**: Newton didn't get an orange or pear on his head either. The teachers just suck and are the ones really needing to be taught._

_**C.C.C.**: Well, here's Zhaney for ya._

_**JDPhoenix**: Very stupid. TJ's classmates not very nice. Here's Zhane._

_**Rogueangel199**: No… since I don't actually live in the US that's a very hard thing for me to do and if colleges normally don't do this… well then this one just does._

_**Jenny**: Of course! How's summer-school going? Bored out of hell yet and trying desperately to get absorbed by that new story of mine? Karone's was definitely fun to write! But so were all the others. ;)_

**Power Rangers In… College**

**Zhane**

Paper airplanes were flying through the classroom. The teacher had stopped caring after so many warnings. Zhane sat in the middle of the uproar, slouched in his chair and simply not paying attention to anything.

The paper airplanes zoomed around his head, before going in on annoying the nerd in the seat before him. The boy tried to bat the planes away, but more kept on coming. The two boys next to Zhane were happily folding more airplanes.

"Mr. Karovan, could you give me the answer to question 12?" The teacher asked.

"Two plus two is sixty-five? I don't know, I'm not very good at Math." Zhane replied casually.

"This is English class, Mr. Karovan. We don't discuss Math here." The teacher sighed exasperatedly. "So let's just move on. Can someone tell me an example of fallacy and homonyms?"

Zhane pushed his hand in the air, mind whirring for a suitable answer.

"Mr. Karovan, you actually know the correct answer?" The teacher asked surprised.

Zhane nodded before answering proudly.

"The capital of Arizona."

Half the class dissolved in sniggers, while the nerd half glared at Zhane who just waved at them with a sly grin.

"Mr. Karovan. May I ask what you're doing in my class if you don't plan to pay attention?" The teacher sighed.

"It's an obligatory class." Zhane replied brightly in a voice that would have made him a teachers pet in other circumstances. "I have to take this."

"The idiots I have to put up with." The teacher sighed softly, shaking his head.

Luckily, he was saved by the bell and Zhane quickly busted the joint, eager to meet up with the others and finally get some useful information in his brain then the insane ramblings of his teachers.

Stepping out into the courtyard he breathed in the fresh air and looked around, smiling when he spotted Karone, lost in thought. He practically skipped over and dropped down next to her.

"Hi." He greeted, slinging one arm around her shoulder. "Since your extremely overprotective big brother isn't here yet, how about a kiss?" He added suggestively, wagging his eyebrows dramatically.

"Dream on." Karone laughed, her eyes losing their glazed over look.

"Fine, suit yourself." Zhan huffed childishly. "But don't think you've gotten rid of me that easily. I will have you all for myself before your brother knocks up Ashley and to tell you one thing; the way they're acting, it shouldn't take too long."

Karone laughed again and shook her head, smiling when she saw the reinforcements making their way over. At least, most of them.

A/N: Hope you liked it. One last chapter to go. Hope you liked it so far. REVIEW!


	8. All

_Summary__: They have fought aliens trying to invade their planet, they have travelled the universe. Now, they are facing a new and dangerous adventure: College. _

**_Phantom Rogue_**_: Yeah, big time, you're stuck with them the whole year. And all those stupid people you go to school with are older than you… they probably forgot how to fold airplanes. Zhane's fun! And that last I explained over aim. _

**_Slytherin-Angel44_**_: Yeah, unfortunately everything ends some day. Enjoy this last chapter. _

**_Jessica01_**_: That's what I thought too. _

**_Star Fata_**_: Zhane's always doing the insane rambling… he has to contradict his name somehow. ;) _

**_JDPhoenix_**_: Sounds like a plan… why can't my school do that? Zhane loves his comments to Karone too… though I'm not sure if he'll get his way that soon. ;) _

**_C.C.C._**_: Yeah, unfortunately this is the last, but else this would have become a drag. I just had that picture of Zhane in college… and that actually started this whole thing. :D _

**Power Rangers In… College **

****

**All **

The group laughed when they spotted Ashley bouncing their way through the crowd. Once she arrived, she let her bag drop to the ground, flinging her arms around Andros's neck and kissing him deeply. Andros eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight.

"Hey, cool it you two." Zhane laughed.

"Yeah, you two look like two travellers just coming from the desert after a month without water and the other is a spring." Carlos grinned.

"Don't you two need air or something?" Cassie joked.

"Nope." Ashley replied against Andros's lips, answering without breaking the kiss in an amazing feat of gravity – even though it had nothing to do with gravity.

"Oh, come on, we won't be able to hear about your oh so enjoyable morning classes if you keep your lips locked like that." Cassie shot back.

"And I'm not sure you'll be hearing our stories either." Karone backed her up.

"Fine." Andros sighed in mock defeat, dropping to the ground and pulling Ashley into his lap the moment she sat down too.

"Tonight." Ashley muttered into his ear so the others wouldn't hear before looking around. "Where's TJ?"

"Late?" Zhane suggested. "So we'll just start without him and wait till he realises he's buying lunch. And since I'm talking anyway, I'll go first. The English teacher called me an idiot just now."

"Well, you are, it was only a matter of time until someone found out." Andros told him.

The others laughed and looked around for whom to go next.

"My History teacher wants to burn me for being magical." Karone offered, fuelling their laughter by adding, "Either that, or he wants to push me off a cliff – take your pick."

"I'll shoot him." Andros muttered, causing everyone to laugh again.

"I was the only one to solve this one problem in Philosophy." Carlos offered. "And it was so simple too."

"Philosophy is filled with bimbos?" Ashley offered. "I don't really remember my class, just that I annoyed this girl in the seat behind me for being impatient."

Just then TJ came running out of the building, his arms filled with everyone's favourite lunch and sodas. He tossed them around before dropping down in the circle.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ashley offered with a grin. "Just Zhane being called an idiot, Karone being in line to be burned like a witch, Carlos being smart and me being impatient. For details you should have gotten here earlier."

"Sorry, I fell asleep in class. I didn't even hear the bell and the teacher woke me up." TJ offered.

Just as he had predicted the others burst into relaxed laughter.

"So Cassie, what about you?" TJ wanted to know, trying to get the attention away from him.

"I wrote a song about Phantom… The first letters of each line spell out bored 3 times." Cassie grinned modestly, accepting the appreciative applause and giggles.

"Wrote it during Trig?" Karone winked and Cassie nodded. "I'll make you a deal: You write my essay about how to deal with a witch as resident of Salem during the witch burnings and Andros will do your trig. It's not as if he's got anything better to do."

"Hey!" Andros protested, only dissolving the rest into laughter again.

"Your turn, Andros." Karone grinned sweetly.

"I learned gravity was invented by Newton, not _realised_ and he wasn't hit on the head by an apple to make him 'invent' gravity, it was more likely to be a pear, orange, pineapple, coconut, melon or chocolate bar." Andros replied with a straight face. "And Physics can be real fun when discussing cause and effect."

Everyone was rolling with laughter now and it took them a while to get it under control.

"We've fought so many monsters and travelled space… but I think it's safe to say this is _the _most dangerous thing we've ever faced." Carlos sniggered.

The others nodded in amused agreement, silently wondering how they would ever survive another three years of this.

A/N: There finished… and to think I've written all those chapters in 1 day… :sighs: Well, what did you think? REVIEW!


End file.
